Through my eyes
by Spin11
Summary: Ian's POV on random moments


Spoiler:Slight maelstorm and periculum  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Witchblade.  
  
Warning =) : There is no continuity with this story. Just a few random moments in the life of Ian Nottingham(what he feels, thinks, etc.) So no flames please =) Reviews are always welcome.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Through my eyes  
  
My mind slowly slips away from reality. How can all that has happened be real? I'm not supposed to be dodging bullets, leaping from rooftops to rooftops. I'm a mere man. No, I'm a sick creation of a man who thinks he can trick fate. Trying to defy death by using Elizabeth Bronte's blood like some sadistic vampire. And I'm Frankenstein's monster. A monster that has fallen in love with a woman who only sees me as a freak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can see you from the building across your apartment. Watching you do the little things you do in the morning. I stifle a groan as I see what you wore, or did not wear to bed. Seeing you wear a simple tank top and those high panties. I can feel the heat of a blush on my face. If you only knew, Sara, you are the only woman I have ever wanted, ever dreamt about, and will ever love. Sara, there have been no others; I have saved myself for you. Yet, you will never know that. I already feel the weight of my heart sink, as I too sink with it.  
  
I continue my morning watch over you. I smile when I see you heading for your coffee maker. It makes me wonder why, with the natural energy that you have; you still seem to need the extra rush. But then it's one of the many things I have loved about you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know you're a strong woman, Sara. Capable of taking care of yourself even without the blade. Yet, my heart drops every day as I watch you work. The constant danger you're put yourself through. I worry even more when I am not there. It makes me sick to think I am here watching Kenneth Irons as he dictates from his lavish surroundings and you are out there in the cold looking for trouble. Only sending me to your aid when he feels that you are in danger. Unknown to you and Irons I have a connection to the wielder as well.  
  
Kenneth is not the only person who has a unique connection to you, Sara. Yes, Irons once forced me to wear the blade. Unlike Irons it did not punish me, but it did not leave me unscathed. No Sara, it was far worst then Irons. It lets me experience the many emotions you go through. Emotions that is foreign to me due to my training. And it had opened a gate to the memories of our past lives together. The many lives we spent as friends, warriors, and yes, as lovers. Lives I knew that could not be in this lifetime.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now I stand in the shadows as you beg Irons for his help. Your lover, Conchobar, has been kidnapped. No one is willing to help you and the only chance of ever recovering your lover safely is by turning to a man you despise the most. I can feel the frustration and desperation as you beg again for help. I can hear the anger in Irons' voice as he recalls you rejecting him before.  
  
"I'll accept it now, if that's what you want."  
  
My head snaps up as I begin to clench my hands into fists so tightly that my knuckles are already turning white. *NO! SARA! Please don't* I silently scream in my mind.  
  
It felt like time had slowed as I wait in anticipation for Irons' answer. I see his face inching closer. My mind races as thought of his lips on yours. It took all of my control not to leap over the balcony to come to your aid.  
  
"No Sara."  
  
"That's not what I want. I want the pleasure of rejecting you. As you once rejected me."  
  
I had not realized the breath I've been holding until I let it out in a sigh of relief. I relaxed my body, yet it screams out from the stress of standing frozen in place, my hands begin to throb from squeezing them so tightly. I watch as you storm out of the den.  
  
At that moment I had realized my true destiny. I was not given this life to serve Irons. I was given this life to serve you and the Witchblade. Sara, all you have to do is ask and we could be inseparable. In the distance, beyond my revelation I can hear Irons approaching.  
  
The coldness of his hand on my face and the sudden jerk of my head tell me his mood. I stare into his hollow eyes, his voice full of venom.  
  
"Do not return home without the Witchblade."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now I stand here in the darkness, contemplating on my part in keeping you safe. I hold in my hands, the bag of money these kidnappers had asked from you, and the weapons I'm going to use to protect you and your lover. Though Irons only order was not to return home without the Witchblade, he did not say that I was unable to help you.  
  
Irons command was simple but it held a lot of meaning. He had gone weary with you my Lady. He was going to take the chance that you and your lover not surviving.  
  
The sound of your voice breaks my train of thought and brings me back to reality. Apparently you tried to trick the kidnappers with counterfeit money. Yet, I know for sure they would not care of it were real or not. They had wanted your lover, Conchobar, because he is the brother of Edward Dougherty, well known terrorist in Ireland. They had wanted revenge and Conchobar was going to pay for it with his life.  
  
Due to my connection with you and the blade I felt the sudden rush of emotions runs through me. I even felt a slight distinction that you wished I were there with you. Could I even hope that deep down inside you would want me a part of your life? I do not dwell on the thought for long. It is time for me to take hold of my destiny and protect you, my Lady.  
  
"Congratulations, Sara. It was a test and you passed."  
  
I first see the surprise and then the relief on your face. For the first time we are in sync. I see you reaching for your weapons, as all eyes are on me. My adrenaline surges through my body as we fight together. It had been so long since we fought side by side.  
  
But all goes wrong. Your scream pierces through my ears. I stand there watching that Irish woman, Fiona; take your lovers life with the blade. Then I see rage in your eyes as you empty your gun into her body. I lower my weapons in disgrace. I have failed you, Sara. By not protecting you lover, it had cost you more pain.  
  
Through my own frustration I take out my anger on Sean, the leader of these Irish kidnappers. I quickly dispose of him with a fatal yet every pain strike to his throat. I watch as his body goes limp and slides to the floor.  
  
In the distance I hear your pathetic plea for your lover to live. Tears fall from your face as you watch him die in your arms. The stress, frustration, and pain were to great you seemed to have passed out.  
  
Swiftly moving over to Fiona's body I yank the blade off her wrist. As I stare deeply into the red stone I realize this would be my test. Wither I pass or not, I believe I have already signed my death. The swirl of the stone shows me a glimpse of what's to come. To my own satisfaction I accept what the blade has shown me.  
  
I walk over your still form and gently return the blade back on your wrist. The Witchblade is back where it belongs. It pains me to do this but I place your hand on his face.  
  
Before leaving I need to know if my memories hold truth. I take my bare fingers and touch your wound. I taste your blood, blood that seems all too familiar to me. Yes, I have tasted your blood before. I take my fingers, cut myself on my ring, and taste my own blood.  
  
"Blood of my blood…"  
  
I kiss my fingers and gently touch your face.  
  
"…Soul of my soul."  
  
I can feel the tears forming as I remember the vows I once told you in the past. Now, in this lifetime, I recite our vows. In my heart I will hope that one day soon you will remember too.  
  
"We become one. Beyond death, through time, our love shall be eternal."  
  
I knelt beside to what seemed like forever. I could feel the warm tears roll down my face. I recite our vows once more before leaving you there with your fallen lover.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is the Witchblade?"  
  
Irons already knew where. He feels it as much as I do. We both can feel the distress, pain, and frustration. He feels what the Witchblade wants him to feel. As for me I feel more. I feel her heart break. I feel her slipping away. I feel the Periculum, a test that will ensure life or sudden death of the wielder.  
  
"Back on Sara Pezzini. Evidently, where it belongs."  
  
"You should have had it. That little Irish whore was an utter pretender."  
  
"I agree. So, evidently did the Witchblade. It was back on Lady Sara's wrist by the time I got there. Even when she was unconscious…."  
  
I knew what was coming next. I had to be strong for Lady Sara. So I took the chance and raised my head to look at him.  
  
"…It would not come off."  
  
The pain was sharp on my face. The heat slowly fading away, just like his control over me.  
  
"You should have cut of her hand." He stared deeply into my eyes as he spoke.  
  
"Maybe next time I will." I look at him one last time before bowing my head. Making sure he could see the hatred in my eyes.  
  
He raises his hand and I move slightly in anticipation of another slap. None came instead he pushes back a lock of hair that had been knocked loose and places his cold hand on my face. Trying to once again be in control.  
  
"Go"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watch from the building across your apartment. It has been days since you passed the Periculum. I'm so proud of you, Sara. Irons on the other hand do not feel the same as I do. I remember the fear in his eyes. He had lost any attempts of controlling you and the Witchblade.  
  
  
  
"Beyond death, through time, our love shall be eternal." I whisper into the cold air, small clouds form with each word.  
  
Your head snaps up to look at me. As if the words I had spoken reached your ears. You walk over to your window and look out. Still unsure you lean closer to the glass, eyes narrowed, and brows furrowed. Still you see nothing. You look down to the Witchblade but it remains lifeless and dull. You take one last glance before heading to bed.  
  
I make my way over to your fire escape and watch you sleep. I place my bare hand on the window and feel the heat. And for the first time I speak out what is in my heart. Even though I know you can't hear me, I still continue.  
  
"I can no longer dwell on my hopes that one day you'll see my true intentions and ask to become inseparable. I have given you all that I know: my love, my trust, and my soul. Wishing, like a little boy, that all that I have given you would be returned. However, no matter how noble my actions were you still rejected me.  
  
Soon Irons will see right through me and throw me out into the cold darkness. When that moment comes, I will do what I should have done a long time ago. Protect your honor by sacrificing mine. Through my eyes I have seen my immediate future and accepted my fate. Now perched on your fire escape I continue my vigilance. Until one day my presence will no longer be needed."  
  
Fin. 


End file.
